Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Around the World with The Lorax Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Princess Yuna: Wow, Snoopy must've done a pretty good job writing this book. Chancellor Neighsay: I propose that Princess Yuna and her friends along with my daughter, Portal Glow will go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days. Princess Yuna: We’re on a very important mission to go around the world in order to save the Truffula Forest from chopping down by Yzma and Abacus Cinch, we've only got until the 84th day at high noon. Finn McMissile: Let’s get out of here! Princess Yuna: Right away, Finn! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: After them! Finally, Yuna and the others escaped from Staquait and his men. The story continues when Yuna and her friends are on a run, Colonel Staquait and his men are on the search. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Men, you go this way, the rest and I go the other way. As they kept on their search party, Yuna checked of the coast is clear. Princess Yuna: The coast is clear. Soon, Finn explained the whole scheme from Abacus Cinch and Yzma. Finn McMissile: That’s how Yzma and Cinch send those villains after you. Hoft: Colonel Staquait must be in leauge with Bill Cipher. Hugo (Human): Not to mention the Nightmare Family, Hoft. Hoft: Point taken, Hugo, point taken. Dipper Pines: We have to continue our mission while there's still time! Pacifica Northwest: Our next location right now is India! Princess Yuna: Okay, we've got a lot of days left before high noon at the 84th day! So, they took the plane where it leads them straight to it's location. As they all arrived in Bangalore, India, they've met with Sunlight's grandparents, Sunspot and Stellar Flare. Prince Sunlight: Grandpa Sunspot! Grandma Stellar! Stellar Flare: Oh, Sunlight, my grandson. Sunspot: We didn't actually think we'd run into you and your friends. Prince Sunlight: What're you all doing here in India? Stellar Flare: We're just having a vacation here of course. Princess Yuna: Hello there. Stellar Flare: And this must be Princess Yuna, we've heard so much about you. Sunspot: Our grandson sends his message at Sire's Hollow about you and your friends. Princess Yuna: Nice to you both, Stellar, Sunspot. Just then, Pasha the Peddler arrived on his helicopter. Scrappy-Doo: Pasha, it's so great to see you. Pasha the Peddler: Likewise, Scrappy. Prince Sunlight: A friend of yours, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: Yes, he's also a friend of Jonny Quest and company and Hadji's mentor. Bandit: (barks) Scrappy-Doo: (barking dog talk) Good to see you too, Bandit. Jonny Quest: Hey, Scrappy! How'd ya been, Buddy? Scrappy-Doo: Great, Jonny. Princess Yuna: Jonny Quest! I've heard so much about you! Hadji Singh: You and all of your friends are just in time compared to Princess Yuna, Scrappy. My mother is expecting our arrival in my palace, I'm sure she'll be pleased to meet you all. Snowdrop: That sounds nice. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sounds like a good start. Grubber: Come on. Just as they arrived in the palace, Scrappy introduced his friends to Hadji's mother, Neela. Scrappy-Doo: Hiya, Neela. Neela: Welcome, Scrappy. (to Hadji) I was beginning to think you and your friends wouldn't come, Hadji. Hadji Singh: Mother, this is Princess Yuna, Scrappy-Doo rumoered all in CN City a lot about her. Neela: Welcome to Bangalore, Princess Yuna, my son, his friends and I have heard so much about you. Princess Yuna: Oh shucks. Thanks, Neela. Just then, Scrappy notice Estella and Race together with Jessie. Scrappy-Doo: So, what brings you with Race and Jessie, Estella, you don't usually find yourselves together. Estella Bannon: Well, Scrappy, Race and I felt bad after our devorced lives. Race Bannon: So, we remarried and spend our family time at Bangalore as one group. Pasha the Peddler: And lucky for you and your new pals, Scrap, I wouldn't mind charging you all cheap. Dr. Benton Quest: (chuckles) Better get use to Pasha, he's always wheeling and dealing as usual. Pasha the Peddler: You got them there, Pops. (to Yuna) So, Princess, I hope you and your friends find yourselves a welcoming committee. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Pasha, we do very much. Later, Whirlpool Gold flew to speak with Hadji. Whirlpool Gold: Excuse me, Hadji, do you have a minute? Hadji Singh: Sure, what is it, Whirlpool? Whirlpool Gold: Something's bothering me, just how did you became sultan of Bangalore anyway? Hadji Singh: Well, it's not as complicated as you think. You see, I was born here a long time ago, my father, Haresh was sultan, he loved me and my mother very much. Unfortunately, he was sick and dying and I was next in line to become the next sultan, it was a male prerogative back then. That was before my cruel uncle, Deepak was determined to take my father's place as sultan so that my cousin, Vikram would take his place. I was only four years old when my mother once taught me to possess my own magic skills, observe. (using his magic) Sim Sim Salabim! (magically bend the spear) Whirlpool Gold: Wow! That's amazing. And that blue clawed falcon over there? Hadji Singh: Haresh was named after my father. Anyway, my uncle hired Pasha to kill me, but he could not go through with his cruelty, he took me away from my home. Whirlpool Gold: So, what happened to your father? Hadji Singh: My father died shortly after Pasha took me, he was the first who has been like a father to me ever since he raised me and taught me a few tricks, that was before I've met Johnny, Dr. Quest, and Race since Dr. Quest took me in next. My mother on the other hand spends her entire life looking for me so that I'd take my rightful place as sultan. Dr. Benton Quest: It's true, Johnny, Race, and Jessie told us how Hadji became sultan while reuniting with his mother after they defeated Vikram. Neela: And while Hadji spends most of the year ruling Bangalore, he spends the next with Johnny and Dr. Quest in America while I rule at my son's absents, ruling Bangalore was no longer a male role ever since. Whirlpool Gold: You must be really lucky to have two families of your own, Hadji. Hadji Singh: (chuckles) I know. If my father were alive today, he'd be proud of me for taking my rightful place as sultan. Neela: He's always with us, Hadji, in our hearts, and I've always been very proud of you. Hadji Singh: I'm just glad to make you proud, Mother. Whirlpool Gold: Well, I can see you guys have some catching up to do, we'll be leaving for Italy tomorrow. So, he left to meet up with the rest of his friends as Yuna worked her soul spirit magic. Hadji Singh: Father? Haresh Singh: (in spirit) Well done, Hadji, I knew you'd be a wise sultan. And after giving a hug to his son and wife, he vanished into thin air as Hadji notice Yuna's spell. Meanwhile, Nefir Hasenuf was leading Colonel Staquait to where they are now. Nefir Hasenuf: There they are, they're going to Italy. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Come on, Men! So, they had to pick up their trial. In Italy, Yuna and her friends were amazed. Mabel Pines: Wow, this is so amazing! Nyx: It sure is. Luigi: We are in Italy, we are home! Fillmore: Hey, Luigi. Which way is the hotel, Man? Jonny Quest: You do have any hotels, do you, Luigi? Luigi: What?! No, we don't need a hotel, because we're going to stay with Uncle Topolino! Uncle Topolino: Luigi, so good to see you. Francesco Bernoulli: Hey, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Hello, Francesco. Mama Topolino: Luigi! Our boy! Luigi: Great to see you again, Mama Topolino. Emerald: What a family reunion for Luigi. Rita: It sure is, Emerald. So, Emerald takes the pictures of Luigi and the Topolinos, pizzas and lasagnas, the Italian band, Lightning racing against Francesco as they win in a tie, the Italy’s flag, and the whole Italy. In Spain, they meet with Sunlight's maternal grandparents, Firelight and Starpoint. Prince Sunlight: Hi, Grandma Starpoint! Hi, Grandpa Firelight! Starpoint: Hi, Sunlight! How's our grandson?! Prince Sunlight: I'm doing great, are you two on vacation too!? Firelight: You know it, Sunlight! Just look how big you've gotten! (as he and Starpoint hugged their grandson) Princess Yuna: What a family reunion. Then, they meet with Miguel Camino, Ferdinand the Bull, and the rest of their friends. Miguel Camino: Hello. Ferdinand: Hey there. Welcome to Spain. Princess Yuna: Hello, Miguel. Hello, Ferdinand. Miguel Camino: It was great to see you, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: Great to see you too, Miguel. Emerald took pictures of the bull fighting, Lightning races with Miguel, the nachos, the Spanish Flag and Spain. Soon, they continued their journey on the train to the next location. Princess Yuna: Wow, that trip was so amazing. Natasha Hood: You can say that again. The Lorax: What could possibly go wrong? As if to jinx it, the train that they're on just broke down. Dipper Pines: Darn! Princess Lily Sparkle Rose: Something has snapped. Princess Yuna: Dipper, Mabel, Hugo, Rita, and I will check the damage. Hugo: Hey, wait up! As Yuna, the Pines Twins, Hugo and Rita checking the damage, Colonal Staquait and his men caught up with Yuna and her friends. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: We meet again, Princess Yuna. Dipper Pines: Colonel Staquait! Princess Yuna: You'd you even catch up with us!? Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Nefir had lead me and my men to where all of you are. Hugo: Oh, boy. Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Any last words? Just then, Snoopy (as the World War 1 Flying Ace) came to the rescue and trapped Staquait and his men for good. Princess Yuna: Thank you for us, Flying Ace. Snoopy: (as the Flying Ace) (winks) Soon, Zeñorita Cebra had fixed the train and it takes off to Germany. Zeñorita Cebra: We're ready! But just as the train went so fast, that it went off the tracks and right into a barn filled with farm animals. Mabel Pines: Oh come on! So, Yuna and the others got on the Mighty Bus and set off to Germany. Soon, Jonny and the others joined Yuna and her friends as they came to Germany and met with Max Schnell, Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder, and the rest of their friends. Max Schnell: Welcome to Germany. Lightning McQueen: Great to see you again, Max. Pacifica Northwest: We really missed you, guys! Rapunzel: We really missed you guys too. Flynn Ryder: Maximus and Pascal missed you kids too. Maximus: (neighs in agreement) Pascal: (nodded) Natasha Hood: Isn’t this great or what, Mabel? Mabel Pines: It is great, Natasha. (fist bumps with Natasha and Pumpkin Cake) Princess Yuna: Well, at least there’s no bad guys around. Suddenly, Aloysius O'Hare, Charles F. Muntz, Ian McTeague, Mr. Winkie, and the Toon Patrol arrived. Aloysius O'Hare: Well, well, well, look at what we have here, Fellas! Its Princess Duna and her nosey friends. The Lorax: What are you guys doing here?! Smarty: We were send by Yzma and Cinch to delay all of ya. Sunbeam: (gulped) Ian McTeague: Let's get them! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Not on my watch! (activates a wind tunnel and sends the villains a flying) Princess Yuna: Let's get out of here! Next stop, Japan! Rita: So long, Suckers! (blows raspberry with Grubber) Charles F. Muntz: Blast! We'll meet again, Princess Yuna. Oh, we will! When Yuna and her friends arrives in Japan, they met with Samurai Jack, Ashi, Spots, his family, Chief, and his friends along with Kubo, his friends and family, Mayor Atari, and Kobayashi. Spots: Hello, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Konichiwa, Everyone! Samurai Jack: Welcome back to Japan, Princess Yuna and friends. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Samurai Jack. Kobayashi: Anata wa anata to anata no aisuruhito ni meiyo o motarashimashita. (translates: You have brought honor to yourself and your loved ones.) Princess Yuna: Sono meiyo wa, jibun jishin dakede wa naku, hokanohito ni mo atehamarimasu, Kobayashi. (translates: The honor is to not just ourselves, but to others we rely on as well, Kobayashi.) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wow. Dipper Pines: Yuna, how'd you know how to speak Japanese? Princess Yuna: My papa taught me, Dipper. Renard Dumont: Very impressive, Princess Yuna, your father has taught you well. Princess Yuna: You don't know the half of it, Mr. Dumont. Rachel Quest: I could get used to this. Dr. Benton Quest: So could I. Hadji Singh: Are you sure you're alright traveling with us, Mother? You've never left India before. Neela: It is my first time traveling with you and your friends, Hadji, the council in Bangalore will always watch over our people until our return. Atari: Watashi no oji to watashitachi no yūjin-tachi ga anata to anata no ryokō gurūpu no omotenashi o anata no meiyo to shite teikyō suru koto o kyoka shite kudasai. (translates: Allow me, my uncle, and our friends to offer you and your traveling group hospitality in your honor.) Kubo: Atari wants you and your friends to stay and let them give you all hospitality. Captain Celaeno: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It will be great. Chief: I'm glad to hear that. In Tokyo, Yuna and her friends were amazed to see all the lights. Princess Yuna: Wow! Rita: Colorful. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Now, I know how you and your parents felt. Grubber: Me too. At the hotel, the Cake Twins, the Pines Twins, Benjamin, and Natasha were having the soda drinking contest. Pound Cake: Ready? Dipper Pines: (opened the Pitt Cola) Ready. Benjamin Hood: (opens the Japanese Buzz Cola) Ready when you are. Pumpkin Cake: Go! The Cake Twins, the Pines Twins, Benjamin and Natasha drinks the Pitt Cola, the Buzz Cola, the Japanese Buzz Cola, and Purple Flurp until Natasha won. Natasha Hood: I won! Woohoo! In China, Yuna was keeping track of time and days as Charlie Brown came. Charlie Brown: Are you okay, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I’m doing fine, Charlie, but I'm just a little scared if we don't make it before the 84th day. Charlie Brown: Listen, Yuna, you will never start giving hope up. We came this far, I know you'll keep us together. Princess Yuna: You think so? Charlie Brown: Remember that you never give up on the races just like Lightning McQueen and Dusty Crophopper? We're not giving up on you. Do you understand? Princess Yuna: I do now, Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown: That’s good. Just then, Fizzlepop came to see them. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Let’s get some sleep, we’re going to Australia by tomorrow. Princess Yuna: We’re coming, Fizzlepop. In Australia, the whole group arrived. Grubber: Wow, Australia sure is a neat-o place. Princess Flurry Heart: Look at that. Emerald: Hello, there's Sydney. (takes a picture of Sydney's Opera House) Just then, a sound of a gun being fired has shot a mirror off the Mighty Bus. Emma the Little Red-Haired Girl: They're poachers trying to kill the helpless kangaroos at the outbacks! Princess Yuna: Let's save the kangaroos. Benjamin Hood: Hey, you! At last, Yuna and her friends has stopped the poachers and saved the kangaroos when the police came and arrested them and took their guns away. The Police Officer: You're coming with us, poachers. Poacher #1: You haven't seen the last of us! That night, the whole group stayed for the night as they viewed the wonders in the Land Down Under. Princess Yuna: What a view. Capper: Beautiful, isn’t it? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: It is. Along the way, Yuna and her friends were camping at the outbacks. Princess Yuna: Man, camping is fun. Grubber: You said it, Yuna. (munching on a roasted marshmallow) Betty the Little Pig-tailed Girl: Wanna a s'more, Rita? Rita: Sure. (eating the s'more) Delicious. Princess Yuna: Well, Guys. Let’s get some sleep. We have a long day ahead. The next day, it was the final day left to save the Truffula Forest. Princess Yuna: This is it, Guys. We have the final day left to save the Truffula Forest. Dipper Pines: We'll just take the ship and build us a flying machine along the way. Scrappy-Doo: Think you can give us a hand, Pasha? Pasha the Peddler: Say no more, Scrappy, you have my support for free. Dr. Benton Quest: How can we help, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: We will stop Abacus Cinch and Yzma from cutting down the Truffula Forest before it’s too late, we've only got by the 84th day at high noon. Launchpad McQuack: Don’t you worry, the World War 1 Flying Ace and I will make this Mighty Bus into an expanded flying machine. Dipper Pines: Good call, Launchpad. Snoopy: (as the Flying Ace) (starts his Flying Doghouse) Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys. We got a Truffula Forest to save! Benjamin Hood: We're on it! Natasha Hood: (packing her belongings) Yuna, wait up! Before the 84th day came, they got the expendable flying machine ready as they took off at the crack of dawn. As for Yzma, she's ready to succeed her scheme with Abacus Cinch. Yzma: All right, we must delay them until high noon! And when Abacus Cinch gives the word, cut down the Forest! When Yuna and her friends arrived at the Forest, Hugo and Rita were joined them. Rita's Mother: Rita! Where have you been?! Rita: Mother, what are you doing here? Rita's Mother: I had to manage on looking after your siblings, where were you?! Rita: I’m sorry, Mother. But Hugo and I had to help our new friends! Rita's Mother: Rita, stop! It’s too dangerous! Hugo: Don't worry, I got her back! Rita: Mother, I know I can help Yuna if Hugo can! Rita's Mother: Alright, Rita, but be careful. Rita: I will, Mother. Rita's Brother #1: Go get them, Rita! Rita's Brother #2: Yeah, smash the bad guys into pieces! Rita's Sister: Watch out for chopping machines! The bulldozers and chopping machines were ready to take down the Truffula Forest when Cinch giving the word. Abacus Cinch: Now, take down that... Princess Yuna: STOP! Yzma: What the?! Yuna? But, but, but... how did... Princess Yuna: We came early today just before the 84th day came. Yzma: I see. Well, have you met the Fire Serpent?! As if on cue, the Fire Serpent came flying as it landed on a Truffula tree branch burning it into a crisp. Abacus Cinch: It's already high noon, Princess Yuna, you're too late to save the forest now. Gyro Gearloose: Don't be too sure, Abacus! Pacifica Northwest: Gyro! Louie: What're you doing here? Gyro Gearloose: Well, Chancellor Neighsay set off to get help from around the globe, I did some recalculations. And according to my chart, Yuna, it has been 83 days from now since you and your friends gone around the world. Don't you see, you're all one day early! Chancellor Neighsay: (as he and some company came from the portal) There you have it, Yzma, you and Abacus Cinch have lost your wager! Non shall destroy the trees, a deal's a deal! With that, Yuna worked her magic and put the Fire Serpent out for good. Princess Yuna: Looks like you and Yzma have lost once again, Miss Cinch! Abacus Cinch: So what if you're a day early! Yzma: We still have our own rights one way or another! Which of you miscreants are going to stop us? You? You? You? Honker Muddlerfoot: King Solar Flare will stop you two! Yzma: King Solar Flare? (scoffs) Oh, please! That inbred, antiquated fool! (with Cinch noticing his approach) The only way he could stop us is if he sat on us! With his big royal bottom! (chuckles and Cinch hoof faced) He's behind me, isn't he? Abacus Cinch: Your Majesty, let us explain. We have just apprehended your granddaughters and their friends from their interference of building the new EEA School. Susie: No, Your Majesty! They’re trying to destroy the Truffula Forest! King Solar Flare: Quiet! (to himself) I love being able to do that. (to Cinch and Yzma) So, Abacus Cinch, Yzma, unsportsponylike conduct, attempted murder, trading my arsenal for Buddhas. Abacus Cinch: How do you know about that? King Solar Flare: Admit it. You two have been abusing your powers of your roles and use it for your own evil sake, haven't you two? Yzma: Your Majesty, I assure you, there is an explanation for all of this. Chancellor Neighsay: You two along with your colleagues can save it for the Jedi Council. King Solar Flare: Well said, Chancellor Neighsay. (to his guards) Arrest them. Yzma: (as they were being cuffed) What're you doing? You can't arrest me, I am the law in my world beside Kuzco! Abacus Cinch: And we're in charge of this! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Not anymore, the Once-ler will be taking his porperty back. (looks back at Cinch) And don't bother trying to break loose of these shackles, Cinch. They're full Equinelantian proof even for unicorns like you, Flim, and Flam. Flim: Let's not be hasty, Your majesty. Flam: Can't we talk about this? King Solar Flare: Save it, the four of you along with Wind Rider, Gladmane, Svengallop, Dr. Caballeron, Suri Polomare, Aloysius O'Hare, Charles F. Muntz, Ian McTeague, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, Mr. Winkie, and the Toon Patrol have been sentenced to life in prison. (to the hippogriff and griffon guards) Take them away. As they took them to the Equinelantian prison, Grubber and Capper begins to taunt Yzma. Grubber: Hey, Yzma! (raspberry as Capper uses thumb on nose at her) Yzma: (screams in rage inside the prison carriage) K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Good riddance! Chancellor Neighsay: Portal Glow! Portal Glow: Daddy! Chancellor Neighsay: (hugging her daughter) I've missed you so much. Portal Glow: I missed you too, Daddy. The Lorax: Thanks, Yuna, for saving the Truffula Forest. Princess Yuna: Anytime, Lorax. The Once-Ler: Here's something just for you to remember us by. (hands the small Truffula Tree) It's for you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: For me? Thank you, Once-Ler. The Once-Ler: You’re welcome, Princess. Once you put some Truffula Seeds planting with care, soon Equestria will have Truffula Trees everywhere. The Lorax: Bye, Kids! Pipsqueak (Barbaloot): (waving his hand goodbye) At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends celebrated their succession of their mission. Princess Luna: Welcome home, Girls! Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama, we're glad to be home! Hiro: How'd it go in Japan, Yuna, did you get to see Atari, Chief, and company? Princess Yuna: Very well, Papa. Princess Celestia: You have done us all very proud once again, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Chancellor Neighsay: (clearing his throat and tapping his glass) I would like to purpose a toast, to Princess Yuna and her friends for saving the Truffula Forest! And to Princess Twilight Sparkle, Star Swirl the Beared, Gallus, and their friends as well! Hoft: Well said, Chancellor Neighsay! Hugo (Human): Here here! Renard Dumont: I couldn't agree more. Rita's Mother: Well done, Rita. Rita: Thank you, Mother. The Grinch: I could get use to this. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, we had a fantastic adventure around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days to save the Truffula Forest from Yzma and Abacus Cinch. We met a jungle animal named Hugo and a fox kit named Rita, who are helping us along the way. Best of all, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Charlie Brown, his sister, Sally, and his friends, Lucy, Linus and Rerun van Pelt, Franklin Armstrong, Schroeder, Emma the Little Red-Haired Girl, "Pig-Pen", Frieda, Eudora, Patty, Violet Gray, Betty the Little Pigtailed Girl, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie joined us. Even if it means helping grow more Truffula Trees in Equestria, I know that everyone, everypony and every creature will need not just because they'd make great Thneeds, but because of their beuity and all the truffula fruits. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End In the end credits, the map to El Equinedorado was discovered. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225